


How Do You Ask A Werewolf Out?

by Lilbreezy03



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreezy03/pseuds/Lilbreezy03
Summary: Eliza tries to ask out Willa but always fails but she tries
Relationships: Eliza/Willa, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Willa/Eliza, Williza - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	How Do You Ask A Werewolf Out?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I stole any nicknames I read from different fanfic  
> This fanfic was inspired by Nadiahilkerfan and I got fantastic ideas off of his works and his comments

I keep driving Zed and Bonzo crazy with my crush on Willa. Every time I think I had gotten my nerves under control to ask Willa out she either disappears or I become tongue-tied. I see her come down the hall with Wyatt now. Zed jabs me with his elbow and nods in their direction. 

His look is telling me that now is my chance, but when I look back both her and Wyatt are gone.

I give a frustrated groan and I speed up and stomp my feet as I go.

I feel a heated gaze on my back and I thought I saw gold-dusted skin and black curls looking in my direction before they turned the corner.

I couldn’t even enjoy my free period with computers. Not even a protest could get me excited. 

Why does Willa always disappear on me?

And why does she always look panicked?

Why can’t I make myself tell her what I want to?

Why can’t I get past the dryness in my mouth and the feeling of my heart about to burst?

I decided enough was enough and that I could do this.

I am a zombie!

I helped zombies become accepted and my theories are the best and correct!

After the bell rang I went home and finished all my homework and changed into better clothes. I started my walk to the forbidden forest quickly so I don’t chicken out.

Wyatt was already outside when I got there. He turns around sharply and gives me a toothy smile.

“Hey, Eliza! What are you doing here? Wait! Don’t tell me! You came here to see my gorgeous face!”

He says with a teasing smile but a knowing glint in his eyes. I can’t help but blush and he gives a bark of laughter.

Willa walks out to see what the commotion is. She only just got done pulling down her shirt. I give an embarrassing squeak as I blush harder. I put my head down as Wyatt lets out a howl of laughter.

My brain stays on the flat expense of skin I saw. I can feel the heat all throughout my body as if I was blushing from head to toe. 

Why does hse have to be so god dam gorgeous!? 

Willa has this confused look on her face that is so adorable!

Here I am again thinking about how beautiful, adorable, and graceful she is. I blush harder which I didn’t think was even possible.

Thanks, thoughts!

“Awooooo!”

I wonder what she said in her native language. Is it possible to learn the werewolf language?

She looks at Wyatt and she must have found something there.

“Go get ready to hunt.”

She gives him and irritated bark of command. Wyatt leaves us with amusement still etched on his face. Willa watches him walk away. She seems to have forgotten that I was there until she shifted. 

She looks at me with her warm brown eyes. My train of thought goes out the window as my breath leaves my body.

“What can I do for you Z?” 

The nickname shocks me so that I blush again. 

“Uh… Gah…”

Is all I can say as I give a frustrated sigh. She cocks her head and gives me a curious look. Wynter comes out and she gives us a curious look before opening her mouth.

“The pack is ready alpha.” 

She gives us one last look before heading back inside.

“Sorry Z but I got to lead the hunt. I’ll see you at school.”

She heads back inside before I could say a word but it’s not like I was able to anyway. I don’t look back as I walk home feeling incomplete. As a result, I don’t see the longing on the alpha wolf’s face.

Everything about the alpha wolf has invaded my mind. I can feel the warmth that spreads throughout my body when I think of her. Tomorrow will be a different day and I will ask her out.

I spent the rest of that day with Zed, Addison, Bonzo, and Bree. I was stuck as the fifth wheel and I felt lonely. I see Zed giving me some looks and I give him a smile. I was hoping he would let it go but he made sure we were the last ones.

I tried to rush out but Zed blocked my way. I gave a huff of annoyance as I try to outmaneuver Zed. But he was having none of that. Zed wraps his arms around me as I try to plow through. If it was anyone else I would have taken them down (including Bonzo).

Well if it was anyone else but Zed and Willa. 

“So, how did it go? I bet it was awesome and totally cliche. But I bet you rocked it like you always do!”

He says with enthusiasm and complete confidence. I don’t say anything and I must look glum. His smile falters and he looks at me with sympathy and a little bit of pity.

“I met Wyatt out front. He knew why I went there and it made me blush.

Then out come comes Willa and I could see a perfectly flat piece of skin before she pulls her shirt down!

You can only guess what that did!

Then she gave me a nickname and makes me lose my train of thought!

Then Wynter comes out and tells Willa everyone is ready to hunt. She told me she had to go and I left.”

Zed is amused I can tell even though he tries to hide it. He also gives me a look of understanding. I don’t think he understands because he always had no trouble going after what he wants or who he wants.

“Don’t worry E! You will capitalize on your chance tomorrow. I just know it!”

I didn’t think Zed was right yesterday but I guess we will find out today. My chance came when I saw Wyatt and Willa walking down the hall. I was approaching them when one of the aceys called out to Willa. I think this one was named Jacey.

“Let’s see how fast a werewolf’s reflexes are.”

He says with a hint of maliciousness. He threw a ring in the air and it’s spinning so fast. I almost didn’t see that it was silver.

I reacted without thinking and I caught it a hair breath before Willa does. I open my palm and sure enough, it is silver.

I glance over at the twin wolves. I see the fear in Willa’s eyes and anger in Wyatt’s. I can tell Wyatt is turning into full-on wolf mode. Something strange is happening to me.

I can feel the zombie adrenaline surging through my veins. I can hear the crack as my skin starts to harden and my veins turn red. I give a roar of anger as the surge of zombie strength entered my blood and the fact that someone tried to harm Willa. 

I look down and see that my z band is still functioning. 

Why am I getting some zombie boost when my band is working and supposedly sending soothing electrodes?

My anger takes over my thoughts and my vision tunnels to look at Jacey. I beat Wyatt before he can take a step. Something must have looked disturbing on my face because Jacey turns and runs. I turn around to see Willa looking at me with awe. I feel the Zombie strength leave and I return to normal. Without thinking about it I step into Willa’s personal space.

I lean in and gently cover her lips with mine. I feel returned pressure on mine. 

I break the kiss with a look of shock and surprise on my face. Willa looks exactly like I feel, Zed and Wyatt are grinning like idiots.

All I can see is shock and surprise on her face.

Is she okay with the kiss?

Does she feel the same way?

If not why return the kiss? 

I look away and blush. I take a step back only to feel a hand on mine.

Before I can process what is happening she leads me away to a zombie safe room.

“When?”

That’s all she asks and I don’t need her to clarify what she wants. Something inside me breaks as I look into her sincere eyes. I know what she wants she wants to know when I started to like her.

“When we wnt to go get Addison and I saw you singing call of the wild. Then at prawn when you looked so gorgeous that it actually hurt. I started to become flustered and tongue-tied around you.”

I say all this as I look at my feet while blushing. I feel her lift my chin and she gazes at me steadily. She takes a step forward and forces me to go backward. I feel my back hit the wall and I give a grunt of surprise.

She quickly silences me by putting her lips on mine. 

I can feel the hunger and want in the kiss. I kiss her back just as hungrily or possibly even more. We lost track of time, which usually happens in a zombie safe room.

That was the first time I had skipped a class but not my last. 


End file.
